HACKWars: Episode IV Rise of the Poo
by night killers-sadosky
Summary: If there was good, and there was evil there would be.... .HACKWars! my updated version! PLEASE some one reveiw!


_**Night of my moon**_

Jinji looked up at the unyielding stars. They shined silver down upon his dark aura. Promising him a new hope. Promising him a new life. Where Eboshi would not harm him. A new forest, new home.

STOP

Keiko: Rolls eyes Ya want THAT story? Then go on column down to the SERIOUS freaks zone!

1ina-BiLLioN…O.o: Feh! Here is a place for INSANE people. Want the REAL story, go somewhere else homies!

Terra: Here is where imaginary teens join to chat.

Keiko: Hey! You ain't s'possed to be here YET!

1ina-BiLLioN…O.o: _:Hugs Terra: _She can help to be a critic!

Terra: _:Big Puppy dog eyes:_

Keiko:boots Terra out: No! She's A character!

1ina-BiLLioN…O.o: Lets write a Parody!

Keiko: Okay!

(it's a secret! Read to find out what story!)

Story Start

DUH

(smack)

OW!

(NOW Story starts) Story Start

_**Switching worlds**_

Shugos POV:

Could my life get ANY more interesting? I'm Luke for crying out loud? Wait! Back up. Let me tell you how it started….

Changing views! (vweep, vweep, vweep)

Keiko: What the hell…. _:annoyed:_

1ina-BiLLioN…O.o: What the hell with what?

Keiko: With the vweep, vweep, vweep?

1ina-BiLLioN…O.o: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm changing world!

Keiko: You call THAT an evil laugh1! THIS IS AN EVIL LAUGH!  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

1ina-BiLLioN…O.o: Uhm….._ :spooked look:_ Okay, I'm freaked….

Keiko: BACK TO THE STORY!

Back to story (Finally)

Shaddup

Shugo: _:wakes up in a stone room:_ Huh…?

Aunt Orca:walks in dressed like a ballet dancer:

STOP

WHAT!

WHAT ARE THE CHARECTERS!

lets introduce them.

STARTING WITH US!

Okay… I'm Bubbles.

I'm Big Poppa

how do we tell the difference?

I'll type like ThIs

OKAY. I'M BUBBLES

I'm BiG pOpPa

CHARECTERS!

Luke Skywalker: Shugo Twinblades

Leia Organa Solo: Rena HeavyBlade Azure Sky

Obi Wan Kenobi: Komiyan the 3rd

Luke' Aunt: Aunt Orca

Luke' uncle: Uncle Kite

Han Solo: Balmung Azure Sky

Chewbacca: Ouka

Darth Vader: Darth Magi

Emperor Palpatine: Empress Kamui

The Evil Troops: CC corporation

Ewok: Hotaru

R2D2: Reki2Duper2

C3PO: MireillePOP

Yoda: Aura

Jawa one: Zefie

OKAY STORY STARTS NOW!

OkAy

_**.HACK/Wars: Episode IV: Rise of the Poo**_

_:a floating duck in a random part of the universe:_

_:Bweep, Bweep:_

Rena Heavyblade: _:runs into the control panel and beaks a nail:_ OMG! I broke my nail!

Dude 1: Princess! Darth Magi is attacking our Rubber Duck!

Rena: No Way!

Dude 1: Yes way! Call Komiyan the 3rd for help!

Rena: That old fart?

Dude 1: He's your ONLY hope!

Rena: NO WAY! #$&#! _:Screaming wildly:_

Dude 1: CALL HIM! On Reki2Duper2's cell phone.

Rena: Why not yours!

Dude 1: I don't call outta my solar system.

Rena: Cheap fart.

Dude 1: _:sticks tongue out:_

Rena: _:smacks him upside the head:_ FINE! REKI2DUPER2!

Reki2Duper2: Boopbeep**Yes**Boppoo

Rena: Hand me your cell.

Reki2Duper2: Boop**no**poop.

Rena: _:pulls out rubber chicken:_ I'll Hit you!

Reki2Duper2: beep**fine**powheeeze.

Rena: Thank-you. _:dials Komiyan the 3rd's number: _It's Ringing…

Komiyan the 3rd: _:answering machine_: Hello, this is Komiyan the 3rd, lonely Jedi night of the rose with enormous poop power. If I haven't picked my phone up you must not be worth my time unless you are Rena Heavyblade, then it's because I cannot reach it right now. Leave a message please…. _:BEEP:_

Rena: _:throws phone: _GOSH DARNNIT!

Dude 1: Leave a message on Reki2Duper2.

Rena: Fine! _:hits Reki2Duper2:_ Ahem, video message please.

Reki2Duper2: Pweeeepbooop**abusive**bop**chick**poooooobb. _:scans Rena:_

Rena: Dear Komiyan the 3rd… please, I need your help… I'm going to die if you don't help me. Please take these plans to the city of dark alleys, in the gassy air. Please! _:looks over:_

Dude 1: _:Gets shot:_ Wow… Rena has purple panties…

Rena: _:kicks him:_ Die already!

CC corp.: _:blasts a ray of rainbow at Rena:_

Rena: Too…much… happiness… _:faints:_

Reki2Duper2: _:speeds outta there, finds MireillePOP and escapes in an escape pod in the shape of a duck egg. They land in one of the great deserts of the planet called "Sandy":_

_:On Darth Magi's ship called "KamuiLuvR":_

CC Corp.: Sir! Err.. Madame!

Darth Magi: Yes…

CC Corp.: We have Princess Rena.

Darth Magi: Ohhh! Goodie! _:jumps for joy:_ Party time!

_:all do disco:_

Good dudes: AHH! How the disco music and dance burn me! My eyes!

Dude 2: My ears!

_:all good dudes die:_

_:CC Corp. and Darth Magi party some more:_

_:On the desert planet "Sandy":_

_:the duck egg shaped pod lands softly on the sand:_

MireillePOP: We're supposed to crash moron!

Reki2Duper2: Pop**you**gooperfoofp**suck**dwweeeeepplet!

_:the ship flies up again and crashes, Egg yolk spills everywhere:_

MireillePOP: Better. _:crawls out of ship:_

Reki2Duper2: Fooooopwookok**search**lololololo**komiyan3rd**plet.

MireillePOP: Okay, you go that way, I'll just lay here. _:rolls out magical bed and takes a nap:_

Reki2Duper2: Pop**you**gooperfoofp**suck**dwweeeeepplet! _:takes flame thrower out and burns the crap outta MireillePOP:_

MireillePOP: _:Screams:_ Fine! I'll go search over there! leaves, _:her hair is on fire:_

Reki2Duper2: BLUPER**CHUCKLE**RUFTER. _:goes in opposite direction:_

HoUrS lAtEr

IT WAS MY TURN!

ShAdDuP

HOURS LATER

(They both get into a sissy slapping fight)

SLAP

SlAp

I'm gonna take over for a bit.

Back to Story

MireillePOP: _:sees something valuable and rare:_ TREASURE! _:runs, only to get a hit on the head with a tree branch:_

Zefie: MY TREASURE! Ohhh…. A limited edition gold plated MireillePOP! _:picks up:_ UHGGG…. The minute I get you to the convertible, I'm putting you on a diet!

Somewhere else

In A sPoOkY fOrEsT

THERE ARE NO FORESTS IN THE DESERT!

HeRe ThErE Is

Back to story

Reki2Duper2: _:sees pie:_ Bluperfarthalph**Want**kluper**pie**nuggtin! _:speeds up and tries to eat pie. Pie splatters in face. Our hero has forgotten he is allergic to bananas. This is no ordinary pie. IT'S BANANA CREAM PIE:_ wheez**cough**slig! _:our hero faints:_

Zefie: Ohhh! Limited edition silver plated Reki2Duper2! This Is my lucky day! _:By the way, Zefie got here fast because of the convertible: _Oh yes, it's a mustang! _:Drags Reki2Duper2 into convertible and drives off into sunset:_

SHE DRIVES OFF?

Is ShE eVeN oLd EnOuGh To DrIvE?

I GUESS SO

No, she stole the car and is joyriding.

GASP!

DoUbLe GaSp

Back To Story!

_:In a little rabbit hole, is a duplex where Shugo Lives:_

Shugo: _:wakes to his Aunts manly voice:_

Aunt Orca: Vake up mien little cupcake.

Shugo: O.o? _:surprised look:_ Aunt! You have a beard!

Aunt Orca: Ach, Iz forget to shave mien little chin!

Shugo: _:annoyed look. Thinking 'I wouldn't quiet call it little….':_

Uncle Kite: _:walks in:_ Our Droid shipment is coming in today.

Aunt Orca: _:leaps for joy and hugs Uncle Kite:_ I go make pie. pie for zelebration!

Shugo: _:thinking 'just don't make it hairy this time':_

Aunt Orca :_looks out window:_ Vere zeh come to keel us all!

Uncle Kite: We don't die till this afternoon dear. That's the Zefies. The CC corporation is supposed to kill us.

Aunt Orca: Ach, okay. _:skips to kitchen gaily:_

Shugo:_ :thinking 'what a bunch of morons. I wonder if Balmung will trade me parts.':_

HAIRY PIE?

GrOsS

I FEEL SO SORRY FOR SHUGO

I fEeL sOrRy FoR mE

WHY?

I hAvE tO dEaL wItH yOu

SHADDUP

(Another slapping fight)

Wow, it's like watching sissy ninjas.

SHADDUP

ShAdDuP!

(both attack the narrator)

i'll take over.

back to story

Zefie: _:convertible pulls up:_

Shugo: _:runs out to greet them but trips on a rock and falls flat on his face:_ SON OF A &!#! gets up I'm okay!

Uncle Kite: _:comes out: _What did you say!

Shugo: _:scared look:_ I have an itch?

Uncle Kite: Okay. _:shrugs and goes up to the convertible:_

Shugo: _:sigh of relief. Follows uncle Kite to convertible:_

Zefie: IT'S A MUSTANG!

Shugo, Uncle Kite and 4 narrorators: FINE!

GrUmPy WuSs

YEAH

Back to story

Zefie: I'll sell you these special edition droids, if you beat me at poker.

Uncle Kite: No problem. _:whips out his cheating card deck:_ Let's play.

HOUR LATER

60 mInUtEs LaTeR

how ever many seconds later

What Ever.

BACK TO STORY

Zefie: ILOST! YOU BEAT ME! _:shrugs:_ Okay, here you go. _:hands over droids:_

Shugo: _:picks up Reki2Duper2 with ease:_

Uncle Kite: _:tries to pick up MireillePOP:_ GOD ! This droids HEAVY! We should put it on a diet!

Zefie: That's what I said. Well, good luck! _:speeds off in her stolen conver-- uhhh….. Mustang:_

Uncle Kite: Shugo! Help me!

Shugo: With what old man?

Uncle Kite: Shugo! Help me!

Shugo: With WHAT!

Uncle Kite: Shugo! Hel-- _:picks up: _cell Oh, that's my ringer. Your auntie Orca is calling.

Shugo: o.o…..

Uncle Kite: Help me with this droid! Or your grounded for a month!

Shugo: But you die this afternoon!

Uncle Kite: Oh, yeah, well your grounded till then!

Shugo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:takes droids and runs away:

Uncle Kite: How'd he do that? Wait…. _:realizes something:_ No! Shugo, come baaaaaaaackkkkkkkk! Your aunt is making pie! You gotta eat it before we die!

Shugo: NEVER! _:still running:_

Uncle Kite: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _:shrugs:_ Well no use crying over it. Time to eat. Honey! The CC corp. is here to kill us! Get ready! And bring me a slice of pie woman! And some for our murderers.

Aunt Orca: Ach, okie dokie!

Uncle Kite: _:meets up with Darth Magi_: Say, how 'bout we eat some pie, listen to some disco music and then you kill us.

Darth Magi: Okay. Sounds great.

SoMeWhErE eLsE

FAR, AWAY

Just shut up!

back to story

Shugo: _:sitting on a rock:_ I'm bored. _:looks over at MireillePOP:_ Hey, lets go spy on some little doggies!

MireillePOP: Okay. _:pulls out magical flying carpet:_

HeY! THaT's FrOm AlAdDiN!

MireillePOP: Who cares!

I dO!

Shugo: Hey look, firewood! _:tries to light fire and accidentally burns flying carpet:_

bEtTeR

MireillePOP: $$#&$#$#$$$&#$!

I known wHaT yOu SaId….

MireillePOP: Only you can. Now read this! _:moons the narrorator:_

gAsP

Reki2Duper2: wooooopooo**wow**hapkh**nice**heltbelrft**butt**neage

Shugo: _:whips out magical binoculars Wow he's not really little doggie watching, he's panty watching:_ wooooowww _:drool:_ Thanks wind! _:gets hit on the head with a giant stick:_

HOURS LATER

Shugo: _:wakes up in a tunnel and sees a very ugly man:_ AUHG! MY EYES!

Ugly Man: Oh. Hello, my name is Komiyan the 3rd, lonely Jedi knight of the roses, with enormous poo power. But you may call me Komiyan the 3rd.

Shugo: What, you $#! on your face?

Komiyan the 3rd: No! _:horrified:_

Shugo: I'd call you, Komiyan the fart.

Komiyan the 3rd: _:horrified:_ How dare you! _:throws little doggie crap in his face:_

Shugo: O.O How! AHRG! _:pukes all over Komiyan the 3rd's sparkly pink dress:_

Komiyan the 3rd: I Just ordered this! You jerk! GROSS!

Shugo: Ewwww…… What now Komiyan the turd?

Komiyan the 3rd: …………… _:deep in thought:_

Shugo: -.- _:sleepy annoyed look:_

Komiyan the 3rd: you should get back to your aunt and uncle.

Shugo: Probably, wait….. suddenly stops They could be dead already! And I didn't have any pie!

POOR SHUGO

PoOr Me

(another slapping fight)

Keiko: Who votes that we're insane. _:raises hand:_

1inaMiLLion…o.o: _:raises hand:_

The…comedy--KING: _:raises hand:_

Keiko: Oh, this is Greg, he helps with the funny parts of the story.

The…comedy--KING: Hi. See you in the next chappie!

Keiko: See-ya!

(note: We do not own any of these characters. But if we did, we wouldn't be here, now would we…?)


End file.
